The Birth of A Ninja
by sarah1711uu
Summary: Randy isn't the only Ninja at Norrisville High. A loner girl known as Wilkins got into a car accident, and had to fend off a robot gorilla. When she thinks she's a goner, she becomes a new Ninja. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The hazard

I sat down at my desk. I was glad to be put into back. I whipped out a notebook, not to take notes, but to draw anime. I was a loner, so anime was my expressions. Two guys next to me were talking. I thought it might be a good story I listened.

"Are you pumped or are you pumped?" Randy asked.

"I pumped for the new GRAVE PUNCHERS!" Howard almost screamed.

"Man, do you want to get us juiced?"

"Nah."

"Then shut up."

I giggled. I continued to work on the male character's hair when the person in front of me past a paper back to me.

"Now class, you will be in groups of three." The teacher read off a list. I zoned out until I could barely hear my name be called. "Wilkins, Cunningham and Weinerman." Howard and Randy hi-fived each other. I just sighed. "Now your topics." Again I zoned out. "Wilkins, Cunningham, and Weinerman, you have the wonderful topic of _Romeo and Juliet_." This time, Howard and Randy sighed. I sat up right. "Now, this projects are due in one month. Everyone group up and plan. You have the entire period."

"This is so Bruce to be in the same group." Randy said.

"I know! Right?" Howard laughed. I turned to my right to see Randy's back. _Way to include everyone_, I thought. I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing.

"Hey, don't do nothing, help!"

"With?" I didn't glance up.

"The mega huge project."

"Way to be redundant." I giggled. I wiped out a small box about the size of an iPod shuffle. I opened it and pulled out the single earpiece. I put it into my ear and pressed the small button. Music started playing. It was _Close Your Eyes_ by Circ. I smiled slightly. It was a good song to listen to when I draw.

"Have you been listening?" Randy's face became red with angry.

"Hey, don't become a robot." I pressed the button again, but left the device in my ear. "What do you need, master?" I said sarcastically.

"Everything." Randy calmed down a bit.

"Well, don't make me do the project." I put away the box and my notebook. "What have we come up with so far?"

"How to distribute the work."

"Cool. How is it distrusted?" I smiled. They showed a crappy sketch of a pie chart. About ninety percent was supposed to represent my part. "No. I'm not doing like all the project myself." I sighed. "At least you started something." I took the paper. I flipped it over. I made four different aspects to focus on. "I'll give you two the easier ones." I pointed to an aspect. "Randy, you get this one." I pointed to another one. "Howard, take care of this one." I gave back the paper. "Can you do that?"

"Uh huh." Randy nodded.

"Good." I smiled.

* * *

I walked home. Randy and Howard walked the same way. I walked into the street and kicked a rock. It skidded a bit. I kicked it; it skidded. I did that until a car came zooming up the street. I went the same way the driver pulled the wheel. The car hits brakes, but it still hit with a lot of force. I squeezed my eyes shut. Time slowed. I felt the car hit my legs. I felt the glass cutting my arm, the cold metal roof under my stomach and, finally, the hard asphalt under my hands. I heard yelling. Time sped back up. Soon, sirens were heard. I stared at the sky. The clouds drifted as I was loaded into an ambulance.

* * *

Two weeks later, I was able to go back to school. The only thing on my mind was how I hadn't died. Even a car fifteen miles per hour can do a lot of damage. I knew that I had been spared by whatever because of one thing or another.

When I came into my first period class, some new girl was sitting in my seat, so I sat next to Howard. At least I could lean my crutches against the wall now. As I sat, a robot gorilla smashed the wall next to me. I couldn't escape. Everyone already left. I tried to block the swing arm, but that's when I felt time slow. My arms glowed a grayish hue before gray cloth had covered it. A green belt appeared, as did green ring appear on the gray cloth as it covered my ankles and wrists. A gray feather fell next to me feet. Time sped up. I looked at the confused robot. I charged at the robot, but a someone else got the robot first. Something that sort of looked like a ninja wearing red and black got cheered on.

He shouted, "SMOKEBOMB!" before disappearing a cloud of smoke. I flew uneasy for a moment and landed where the ninja once stood. Everyone looked at me for a moment, stunned.

"It is I." I said, trying to be confident. "I am the one you is replacing your precious Ninja." Everyone stood still for a moment, before laughing. I flew up onto the roof. I sat in the gravel. I pulled at the cloth, until a mask came off. "Stupid mask." I muttered as I threw it a few feet away.

The red and black ninja appeared and removed his mask. It was Randy.


	2. The Gift

...

The red and black ninja appeared and removed his mask. It was Randy.

"Randy?" I said as I got up. My leg seemed stable for the moment. "Is that you?" Randy spun around.

"Oh, hey, Sky. What's up?" Randy said, nervously.

"You're the red and black ninja, aren't you?"

"No." He let out a nervous laugh.

"You are. I saw you pull off that mask." I grabbed mine. "It looks like this." I showed him mine. He grabbed it.

"I don't a have a mask like that. Ha ha." Randy held something behind him.

"Well, you already know I'm the green and gray ninja, so I guess I thought you would tell me about the red and black ninja." I shrugged my shoulders. I ripped my mask out of his hands. I stared at it for a moment before slipping it on. The grayish hue glowed. The suit appeared. Another feather fell. I picked it up and handed it to Randy. "If you are the other ninja, give this to me someday." I smiled and jumped off the roof.

* * *

I sat down in my seat at lunch. I put my bagged lunch on the table. I reached in and pulled out a feather. _That's the fifth today_, I thought. I sighed, knowing that more and more feathers would be found. Randy dropped his tray down across from me. "What do you want?" I twirled the feather in my fingers.

"Oh, just wanting to seat near the most Bruce girl ever." Randy sat. I looked good and hard at him, studying his motives.

"Why me?" I looked back down at the feather.

Randy dropped his voice to a whisper. "Because the ninja wanted to give this to you." He pulled a gray feather out of his back pocket and placed it between us.

"You are," I dropped my voice to a whisper as well. "The ninja." I smiled. For once, I had a friend that wasn't after something else. Randy became my friend because of our similarities, not our differences. "Randy, I just want to tell you..." Another of Viceroy's animal robots smashed the roof of the cafeteria. "Are you ready?" I pulled my mask out of my bag, not entirely, just enough to recognize it.

"As ready as we'll ever be." He smiled. "Use the bathroom, it's the best place." I nodded and we both ran into our separate bathrooms. I went into an empty stall and pulled on the mask. My wings thumped against the walls of the stall. I ran out as soon as I could. Randy came out two seconds later. We nodded and moved to get on two different sides of the robotic dragon looking thing. I produced a katana as Randy produced throwing stars. I charged at the robot, my feet barely touching the floor, teasing it. I sliced through the robot's midsection as Randy shouted, "NINJA THROWING STARS!" He threw a few stars that got lodged in the robot's head. I heard talking in the head, as if it had a phone in it.

"Hey, stop." I held out my hand. I flew to the head. Out of speakers, or something, came, "Another ninja?! That's just great. And this one can fly to boot." Another voice cut in, "Well make one that can fly."

The first voice cut in, "I'll try, but making a robot that can fly is harder than it looks."

"Well, start on it, then." I plunged my hand into the robots head. I ripped out wires and other technical equipment. _A small receptor can be tracked_, I thought.

"Hey, ninja. I got something good." I smiled under my mask.

* * *

I placed the receptor on Randy's science table. "This is what I found."

"What is it?" Randy picked it up to exam.

"THe answer to who's sending the robots."

"Well, who is sending them?"

"That, I do not know." I paused. "But someone can track the signal. Mainly, me. I don't want anyone knowing about this." I grabbed it and put it into my hoodie pocket as Howard sat down next to Randy.

"Knowing about what?" Howard asked innocent enough.

"Oh, nothing, just, you know, the biggest thing in Norrisville High history." I smiled, tempting the beast.

"What?"

"Um, Sky, don't you have your own seat?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, but we still have two minutes before class." I slid myself on table. "Oh, okay. I wasn't going to tell him. I was just teasing. I mean, get real Cunningham. You know as well as I do that telling anyone would basically mean the death of both of us." I smiled. "Seriously, get real." As the bell rang, a metallic bird bust through the window.

"You're on your own, Sky." Randy said as he left the class.


	3. One Mistake

...

"You're on your own, Sky." Randy said as he left the class. I panicked. How was I suppose to fight something on my second, well, third fight? I guessed I had to suck it up and deal. I mean, Randy did that, and all the ninjas that came before him. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and slipped on my mask. The suit appeared. The bird tried to claw at me. I jumped back.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted. _Man, I'm turning to Randy_, I thought. I flew out the huge hole and above the crowd. The crowd cheered. The bird took another stab at me. It hit. _Well, this is going to be difficult_. I held a hand on my left side, where the bird took a chunk of my skin and flesh. I pulled out my throwing knives. I threw them all at the same time. Lucky for me, one hit the bird's head. It fell to the sidewalk below. Randy waved me down. I flew to stand on the bird. "Good people of Norrisville," I began. "I have," I stopped to wince at the pain, but I doubled over.

"Someone, help this ninja out!" I heard my first period teacher yell.

"No, I don't need help." I glanced at Randy before I flew to the roof. I sat there. I grabbed a feather that fell. It got stuck in the blood. I tried to pull it, but it stayed. Slowly, it started to heal the wound. I looked around, looking for any eye witnesses. Randy stood there in his ninja outfit. "Are you seeing this?" I pointed at the now closed wound.

"I've never seen anything like it." Randy walked closer to get a better look. "I've never seen anything in the Nomicon about it."

"What's that?"

"You don't have a Nomicon?!" Randy pulled his mask off. "You seriously don't have a Nomicon?"

"Never heard of it until now." I shrugged.

"Wow," Randy fell backwards, into the gravel.

"What?"

"It's just... didn't you get one with the mask?"

"No. I never got a mask, either."

"Then how..."

"I honestly do not know. It just kind of appeared. I had to pull at the fabric to find out it was a mask."

"Slow down," Randy motioned with his hands. "If I understand this correctly, you just got an outfit, not a mask."

"Well, the fabric obviously came from somewhere. Where? I don't know."

"When did you get it?"

"Uh, today. I tried to block the gorilla, and then it just appeared. Like I saw it coming, but I didn't know anything about it."

"Okay, we still have a period before school's over. Come to my house, and don't kick any rocks," Randy smiled as slipped back on his mask and disappeared.

I followed in suit.

* * *

The bell rang. I grabbed my backpack off the floor. I turned to see Randy head out the doors of the classroom. I followed right behind Randy and Howard. I started to zone out when I started eavesdropping.

"I don't know if I can trust her, though," Randy's voice vibrated in my ears.

"Cunningham, if she trust you, trust her. That's the circle of trust," Howard said with confidence.

"That's the thing. I don't know if she trust me."

"Well, you should ask her. She's coming over, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ask her then." I tucked into the nearest girls' bathroom. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered looking up at Heidi, who was still standing.

"It's okay," she said as she helped me up.

"I'm so sorry." I bowed, reflexively.

"Um, okay. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Away from Randy," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," I smiled.

"Okay. See ya around." She walked out. I followed out, hoping to catch up with Randy and Howard.

* * *

It turned out easier done than said. Randy was busy fighting a robot and Howard just gawked there. I stood in the crowd as Randy kicked the robot. Our eyes connected, but all I saw was disapproval. I stepped back from the crowd and Randy continued to fight as I ran away from the school. After about half a mile, I slid down behind a tree. Footsteps echoed on the pavement, closing in. Voices were heard; there were Randy and Howard.

"Dude, that was Bruce," Howard shouted.

"I know, but it wasn't Bruce without Sky," Randy said, then cursing under his breath as they passed. I pulled myself into a tight ball as they turned a corner. Randy turned his head to me. "Sky, what are you doing here?" Randy back tracked and kneeled next to the tree. I looked to my right, avoiding eye contact with Randy. "Sky, just tell us."

"Come on, dude. Let her sulk in her own pity. Don't drag us into it," Howard still stood there, but now with arms crossed. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, will you still come over?" Randy placed his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, shrugging off Randy's hand. I heard Randy get up and walk down the sidewalk then two pairs of feet leaving me to sulk in my pity. I waited a few moment before following their lead, heading home. I sulked all the way until I came to my house. I sighed as I approached the door and rummaged through my backpack. I was finally able to pull my key out and unlock the door. I tossed my back at the bottom of the stairs as I closed the door. I climbed the stair, two at a time, to get to my bed. I flopped down on it as an explosion sounded. I ran to my window facing the street. A robot was smashing cars and bikes alike. I saw the Ninja and he saw me.

Randy smiled, "Are you just gonna gawked there or help?"


End file.
